The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Industrial components are often subjected to operational and environmental conditions that require good corrosion and wear resistance. Examples of such industrial components and their applications include piping, process equipment, and mixing equipment, among others. These industrial components often include a stainless steel weld overlay to improve the corrosion resistance.
Although stainless steels provide adequate corrosion resistance, their abrasion resistance is relatively poor. In fact, for austenitic stainless steels of the 304 type (hardness HRC 25-35), the abrasion resistance as measured by the ASTM G65 test is lower than that of a plain carbon steel. The martensitic stainless steels of the 410/420 type have somewhat better wear resistance as they are typically at hardness levels of HRC 40-50. Hardened low alloy steels (HRC 50-55) have significantly better wear resistance. These wear comparisons are shown in FIG. 1.